


happy ending

by vityenka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, happy 4 years yoi, it's just fluff, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vityenka/pseuds/vityenka
Summary: “It has,” Viktor confirms. “Five years since I fell in love with you.” Yuuri’s cheek warms against his lips and nose.“Please,” Yuuri huffs. “You were enamored.”“You’re my soulmate,” Viktor says, bluntly. “I was in love with you.”-snuggling and reminiscing
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 18
Kudos: 156





	happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> hey ya'll!! this fic is a bit late but happy four years yoi! this fandom makes me so happy and feel so loved, and so i hope you enjoy this sweet and short fic about viktor and yuuri being hopeless for each other. uhh i straight up wrote this in *checks watch* fifteen minutes. also sorry i haven't posted in a hot minute! life has been so hectic. i got tested for covid (negative! yay!), started several new projects at work, and have been chugging along with schoolwork. anyway, love ya'll!!!

“It’s been four years,” Viktor murmurs, smiling against Yuuri’s soft cheek. It’s the end of the off-season, summer giving way to fall as the two of them begin their work for Yuuri’s last season. He’s twenty-seven, will be twenty-eight. Not long now. 

“Mm,” Yuuri hums. He hooks his arms around Viktor’s shoulders and his legs around his waist, fully in his husband’s lap. “Has it?” 

“It has,” Viktor confirms. “Five years since I fell in love with you.” Yuuri’s cheek warms against his lips and nose. 

“Please,” Yuuri huffs. “You were  _ enamored _ .” 

“You’re my soulmate,” Viktor says, bluntly. “I was in love with you.” 

Yuuri sighs, giving up the argument they’ve had thousands of times over the last four years. It’s been three since they moved to St. Petersburg, their apartment a reflection of the two of them more than Viktor at this point. 

There are still the modern finishings that Yuuri can’t quite get behind, but now they have knitted blankets folded over their warm yellow sofa, plush dog beds side by side for Makkachin and Yuuka, their black standard poodle; the antique coffee table Yuuri wrangled Viktor into buying, the stupid chair with the coat rack attached to it. Then, there’s Yuuri’s gaming consoles side by side Viktor’s movie collection, organized alphabetically and by genre. The kitchen is stocked with random tchotchkes Yuuri picked up at the flea market that happens each weekend a block away.

Viktor sniffs him and Yuuri rolls his eyes. 

Outside, the sun is sinking below the horizon, casting purple and orange hues along the sky. It’s another thing Yuuri loves about their apartment; the view is spectacular. It’s high enough that he can see the domes of the cathedrals, can pick out Viktor’s synagogue among them, and watch the Neva float by. They have a seat by the largest window with the best view, books in haphazard stacks wobbling precariously beside it. Yes, Yuuri loves it here. 

In a week’s time, Viktor’s mothers will be visiting with their dogs, and Yuuri’s parents will be making the trip for his birthday. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor grumbles into his neck. “Tired.” 

Yuuri grins, squeezes his husband’s shoulders, and presses him back into the yellow cushions. “Sleep,” he commands. Viktor grunts, blue eyes half-open as he gazes up at Yuuri. 

“I love you,” Viktor says. “I can’t believe it’s been this long. It feels like longer.” 

“Is that a good thing?” Yuuri wonders. 

“It feels like I’ve known you all my life,” Viktor replies. “I feel like you’ve always been in the background.” 

Yuuri smiles down at Viktor, his messy hair falling in his eyes. It will need to be cut soon for his position as Yuuri’s coach, because Viktor has to be perfect like that, but for now Yuuri likes how it curls in front of his eyes. He’s still wearing his reading glasses, dark frames off-setting how light his hair is. He’s beautiful, truly, and Yuuri wonders how he got to be so lucky. 

“Stop,” Viktor says, blushing. 

“Stop what?” 

“It’s like you’re looking into my soul.” 

“It’s my soul too, isn’t it?” 

Viktor’s eyes glitter and he hiccups softly, tears forming. “I love you.” 

Yuuri leans down and kisses him, tastes the salt of Viktor’s tears and makes them his own. “I love you,” he whispers. “Happy four years, Vitya.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi! let me know what ya'll thought <3 i'm quite happy with it. once again, happy four years yoi!! comments set my heart on fire so please leave some <3 see you next level (or next fic)
> 
> ps: if u wanna yell about yoi with me my twitter is @ veinofgods


End file.
